


I Have You

by sexystylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Bonding, Bottom Louis, Dark Harry, Dominant Harry, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Bonding, Innocent Louis, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Louis, Rough Sex, Rutting, SS98 is the best fanfic writer prove me wrong, Soul Bond, Submissive Louis, Top Harry, Violence, Virgin Louis, soulbond, trigger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexystylinson/pseuds/sexystylinson
Summary: written by SS98 and all credit for this wonderful fanfic goes to herStyles was there surveying the many untouchable people, from whom he will select one.He saw someone disinterested and it intrigued him, until the scent reached him and nodoubt his companions. An Alpha can smell an Omega from a distance away but one that istrying to hide itself is more of a challenge that both Harry and his men relish in. However,this Omega is male and a strong one if his willpower is anything to go by.Harry forbids his men from stepping forward to take the Omega. It’s obvious that thecitizens do not smell the divine creature from their wasted senses and Harry would nosooner allow another to have what he has a mild interest in. He stalks forward withpurpose and shoves three people out of the way to retrieve the faltering Omega; his armspick the light weight up and his hearing blocks out the horrified screaming that soonfollows. This Omega hates him, and Harry wants to find out why by less tentative means.i didn't write this fanfic nor do i have any credit to it . the original writer is SS98 she deleted for certain reasons and yes im allowed to re post





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> written by SS98

“What are you going to say when you meet them?” Louis’ sister, Charlotte, has been following  
him around since the day’s dawn under the pretence that she has nothing else to do.

Today in two hours is when Louis will be sneaking into the nearly lost King’s City to be present  
for one of their ruler’s public meetings. Going as the new world’s Shepherd, former underworld  
prisoner Harry Styles, spent two years in their dungeons planning the total annihilation of a  
functional government. When it was executed, King’s City was torn apart in bloodshed and mass  
destruction of an existing infrastructure.

Alphas, Omegas and Betas used to live in harmony until Styles became the new ruler, taking the  
throne but not the title. He made no rule to protect unmated Omegas when the law fell to the  
mercy of his barbaric followers. Omegas were raped and mated against their will for weeks before  
they got out of the city’s borders entirely to live in isolation together on the outskirts. It was an  
almost flawless plan, if it weren’t for the dying land and cruel fishermen who demanded  
indecency from their fairest Omegas in exchange for food.

Louis is meant to change all that. He spent a week taking illegal suppressants to hide his scent  
when he’d travel through the city and planned an appeal to this ghastly character Styles. They  
were all destined for death if he did not succeed.

“I hope to stick with what I have planned.” Louis was dressing for his departure, covering every  
last inch of himself in the cloak as dark as the night itself.

Charlotte worried for her brother. He often took too many of their settlement’s responsibilities onto  
his shoulders and it has begun to tax his already decaying health. “Be careful, alright? I love you.”  
Louis paused to take his sister’s hand, drawing her into what is most likely their first hug in days.  
He holds onto her and her familiar scent for dear life, allowing vulnerability to surface. “I’ll come  
back. I love you too.”

* * * * *

Travelling to the King’s City was without burden until the gate’s, monstrous and looming well  
above Louis’ petite figure, came into view. Nothing about them was as terrifying as the stakes  
hoisted along the ground like a sadistic fence against the stone wall to show all visitors how brutal  
the punishment of a misdeed can be. Louis forced himself to look away after the first dead eyes of  
a rotting Beta found him, gulping down stale air to settle his stomach.

He made it past the brooding Alphas guarding the entrance and his nervous sweat had almost  
drenched the hood of his cloak. They could not smell that he was Omega when Louis took his  
papers back and jogged away in the direction of the King’s City Hall. It’s where Styles and his  
sinister followers are meant to be meeting with those of the public they select for appointments.  
Louis did not lose hope at the mass of humanity gathered outside the doors, and used his small  
frame to weave a path to the front.

For a moment, he looked at the city his family used to live in and what it has become. There was  
no ruin from the war it withstood as Styles must have had it cleaned up. The dirt roads were tarred  
now and the buildings were ageing but still sturdy. Physically this city is impressive but the faces  
of those crowding Louis’ space – the desperation, the fatigue, the frustration of endurance – all  
were indicative of how poorly those resources were being used.

The doors open and the levels of hoarse cries nearly deafened Louis and almost enticed a whimper  
from him. Omega traits were inbred and he was sensitive to extreme conditions but he has learned  
to brave them. He watched twelve or so men stride out of the Hall’s innards to stand, arms at their  
back, scanning the crowd. Louis felt sweat drip down his back as his skin tightened and grew  
hotter; he wanted to push his upper layer of clothing off.

From behind the stoic Alphas emerged the one that sent the people around Louis into a frenzy. He  
would have been tossed to the ground and trampled had he not learned to balance himself on  
others’ weight years prior. In a moment that kept flickering in and out of focus, Louis felt the  
corners of his vision give way and the frighteningly familiar throb deep inside ensue.  
Styles was there surveying the many untouchable people, from whom he will select one. He saw  
someone disinterested and it intrigued him, until the scent reached him and no doubt his  
companions. An Alpha can smell an Omega from a distance away but one that is trying to hide  
itself is more of a challenge that both Harry and his men relish in. However, this Omega is male  
and a strong one if his willpower is anything to go by.

Harry forbids his men from stepping forward to take the Omega. It’s obvious that the citizens do  
not smell the divine creature from their wasted senses and Harry would no sooner allow another to  
have what he has a mild interest in. He stalks forward with purpose and shoves three people out of  
the way to retrieve the faltering Omega; his arms pick the light weight up and his hearing blocks  
out the horrified screaming that soon follows. This Omega hates him, and Harry wants to find out  
why by less tentative means.

Guards are usually hostile creatures but some are from the underground prisons like Harry and can  
scent an Omega no matter the circumstances. Harry has to snarl at them, warning the Neanderthals  
that he will end them if they try to touch what he’s got squirming across his shoulder. Darkness  
soon forms a shroud over them as Harry goes deeper into the corridors where his private chamber  
lies, locking the door behind them and letting his prize fall to the floor.

“Where am I?” The Omega is on the ground, curled into a ball but not sounding scared at all.  
Their voice, sweet and a whisper, is falling into a haze. “Why did you bring me here?”  
Harry almost wanted to remain silent, continue circling his guest without a word, but he is weak  
enough to have mercy. “You are going into heat. Your suppressants would not safeguard you  
long enough for you to have survived out there.”

“Not true.” He said, tackling the knot of his cloak and tossing it aside. Harry is amused by the  
Omega’s behaviour.  
“It is.” The Alpha comes to crouch by his companion’s side, cradling a side of his face without  
gentility as he examines the Omega. “An Omega as fair as you has not been seen for years in this  
city.”

Louis is failing and he can feel regret crumbling away with his resolve to accomplish anything  
with words. His heats are grotesque cycles that awaken his most primal Omega instincts each  
month and so far he has been without a mate, which is more painless than having a virile Alpha at  
his side teasing him. A mere presence is not good enough, Louis hears his inner Omega provoke  
him with the excruciating contraction of his intimate muscles. The Alpha is not supposed to be  
talking, he is meant to be fucking Louis.

It’s a losing battle to fight against the intensity of his thoughts and Louis uses his last glimpse of  
clarity to discover that they are alone in a bedroom chamber with a stone floor. He smells the  
Alpha to his left and turns toward the beast, glazed blue orbs finally meeting the heated emerald of  
the new world’s ruler. There’s something about looking at an Alpha and knowing they will have  
you, being aware that the darkness to their gaze is pure possessiveness, and it’s those same  
realisations that release Louis’ first flow of slick.

“I can smell no other on you.” Harry’s voice dissolves into an eternal growl. Whatever beast he  
has that lurks behind the gilded green of his eyes is worse than Louis’ and is viler in its willingness  
to take.

Louis whimpers. He shakes his head when Harry’s arms slip under his weight and through the  
puddle of slick now ruining his pants. “No, no- Please!”

“Hush.” Harry lays him down at the foot of his bed and watches with humour as the Omega  
scrambled away. He uses the movement to hook his fingers over the other’s waistband and watch  
those dirtied trousers peel off him.

Louis shrieks at the act and rushes to cover himself, getting his slick soaked into the sheets and  
filling the air with the perfume of his mating cycle. The Alpha strips off his clothing. He watches  
Harry’s head tilt back and flinches at the abominable growl that follows, before his lonesome  
presence on the bed is ruined by another joining him. Fear grips him by the throat until Harry is  
tearing through the covers and their bare skin is forced into contact.

It’s an astonishing calm that falls over the panicked Omega. The craze of his heat temporarily  
departs so the Alpha above him can gander at the beauty of a subdued Omega. Harry’s chest  
rumbles at the delicious aroma and dips his head to taste first Louis’ skin; his tongue drags over  
the column of the Omega’s neck from clavicle to chin. Louis shivers and his inner Omega  
demands to be taken before the pain of heat claws through his mind.

“My tongue pleases you?” Harry smirks against Louis’ throat, lowering his hands briefly to push  
apart the Omega’s trembling thighs. He runs his hands up the inner flesh, coating his fingers in the  
abundance of slick.

Harry’s upper lip curls into a wicked snarl when he brings his fingers to his lips, and tastes the  
arousal. Louis would have felt violated to have a monster like Styles savour what was never his,  
but the inner Omega he has to allow dominance over him during his heat revels in it. An Alpha is  
worthy as long as they serve as worthy partner for a heat. Louis hates his nature and tries to shut it  
down now, arching his back so he can roll over and away.

“You have a choice, Omega.” Harry’s arms quiver with strain where his fists dig into the mattress  
at either side of Louis. He nudges apart the struggling other’s knees, lowering himself to nuzzle  
Louis’ neck. “You may let me have you or walk out into that hall where countless Alphas will  
break you in their need to take you.”

Louis whimpers at the violence of the thought. He exhales, slow and raspy, and resigns to this fate  
so his inner Omega might make this experience less frightening. When Harry approvingly  
grumbles in his ear, Louis shivers at the fresh release of moisture between his thighs. His own  
length is purple with exertion and lack of attention, bared for Harry to observe and admire.  
Flushed skin and pebbled nipples, Louis succumbs to his primitive desires when Harry leans  
against him with a reassuring purr.

“What-” The sound is low and relaxing, like an invisible hand to Louis’ insecurities. He hates how  
comforting the Alpha is willing to be.  
“Settle.” The order is curt and with the Alpha timbre in which it is barked, the effect is immediate.  
Louis leaves his hands where they rest on Harry’s waist. “There we go. You are a delightful little  
thing when you aren’t fighting me.”

“Must.” Louis breathes brokenly. He feels Harry’s mouth on his jugular and shudders from a  
whirlwind of mixed emotions. Quickly his attention is drawn away to the stretch lower down  
where the Alpha’s paw disappears below his abdomen. It pulls a pleasured whine from the  
twitchy Omega.

Harry buries two fingers in the Omega’s warmth, scissoring his fingers for a stretch and using the  
flowing slick to lubricate the entrance of another appendage. Louis is quivering under his  
ministrations, wanting to hate how this Alpha’s sexual prowess is admirable and just now for him.  
“Yield, Omega. Yield.” Harry’s free hand cradled the back of Louis’ skull so he can prevent the  
Omega from hurting himself when he rammed his throbbing girth into him. He groaned when  
Louis screamed and laid still with his shaft hilt deep in what feels like the most desirable body for  
several minutes to gather his bearings.

Louis fought against the pain of too large an intrusion, tears springing to his eyes that Harry  
swiped off with the tip of his tongue. He clenched around Harry, sobbing from the ache this  
Alpha generated within him. Harry grinded his hips and Louis gasped from nothing but agony,  
blinded by the horror of being taken so brutally. He heard stories of heats being most satisfying  
with a partner and this cannot be all there is.

“Omega.” Harry growls in Louis’ ear, hauling his weight up onto his elbows and staring at the  
other male. “You will feel only pain if you do not relax.”

Louis clawed at Harry’s chest when a glimmer of pleasure sparked at the base of his spine and he  
chased after it. He was a panting mass of hormones when his nails beckoned blood from Harry’s  
pectorals and the Alpha retaliating by pistoning his hips in animalistic rage. Harry’s thighs held  
Louis’ apart and he pounded away without reservations when all he heard finally were Louis’  
pleasured sounds of abandonment.

Harry took all that was there to have and multiple times did he try to gain access to Louis’ mouth  
with his tongue but the Omega would not allow it. He made his own lips bleed with frustration,  
and slammed in deep enough to make Louis screech but a kiss was not earned. Louis orgasmed  
twice before Harry’s knot hooked over his pelvic bone and kept them locked together. The  
Alpha’s release was warm and flooding his insides but Louis was lost to the present world even  
when Harry’s head dipped to lick the sticky mess off his belly.

“It will be a tragedy when I let you go.” Harry kneaded Louis’ behind as if memorising their feel  
before they are wrapped around him no longer.

Louis sleeps with Harry over him and awakens to another frenzied sensation that sweeps over him  
and his unreliable vision. He can’t feel the warmth of an Alpha until Harry comes to him from  
wherever he was, and settles above Louis with fluidity that is reminiscent of one who knows the  
territory expertly. Harry waits for nothing when he flips Louis over and takes him like that, tasting  
blood where he bites Louis’ shoulder and thrusts with ferocity that stuns the Omega into daring to  
want more.

* * * * *

Affection during a mating cycle is not real and neither occupant of Harry’s chamber needs  
reminding of that, however it doesn’t stop Louis’ heady state from allowing him the disillusion of  
being mated. The Omega sleeps on Harry’s chest whether the Alpha favours it or not, and asks to  
be cleaned by Harry’s hand only in the bath water. His heat lasts a few days and Harry finds  
himself looking forward to the termination of this association as he did not anticipate Louis’  
attached behaviour that is so unlike any other Omega’s.

He watched Louis eat twice a day and frowned at the visible ribcage he could observe from his  
seat meters away. It disgusted him but also fuelled a profound sense of guilt. The Alpha was silent  
on all his thoughts until Louis’ heat cleared during his longest sleep and he woke to the Omega  
curled up as far away from him as possible, eyes wide and afraid.

“There is no point in fear, Omega.” Harry cracks the stiffness in his neck and back, shifting closer  
to the boy that’s swathed in his scent and spooked by his presence. “Had I the intention to harm  
you, it would be done.”

Louis’ fear flowed from his visage and he rolled his eyes. The action stunned Harry, who loathed  
disrespect, and he watched Louis sit up. “Your arrogance will be your downfall.”

Harry was curious about this Omega’s switch in moods and wanted to know whether the fright  
was a façade or if he just isn’t scary anymore. He went to Louis and pinned those resisting limbs  
down with his own, growling in the Omega’s face demandingly. “How dare you dictate to me?”  
“Who else will?”

“Omega!”

Louis stared up at Harry, fearless. “You would punish me for being outspoken?”  
“I would punish you for not knowing your place.” Harry felt his inner beast stir in interest now  
long after mating Louis grew dull.

“Omegas do not belong under Alphas any more than Alphas belong beneath us. We are equals.”  
Harry wanted to spur this one on, to hear more of Louis’ confident speech. “Perhaps, but whoever  
lies in power will always decide for others who is the dominant.”

“Those in power are too insecure to allow their subjects equality.” Louis expected a resounding  
slap for the remark but instead his throat is sniffed, his legs pried open. “We aren’t mating again.”  
“You have no say.” Harry sneered, needing to have his body inside this Omega’s to ascertain why  
this fierce nature had not made an appearance earlier.

He took Louis again because he wanted it and because Louis fought him on it until the end when  
he was overpowered by the intensity of his climax. Harry’s inner Alpha felt reassured with Louis  
locked to his knot.

“You’ve made me dependent.” Harry felt his hips jolt with an electric spark that tempted his knot  
to delve deeper. “I should have you killed.”

Louis let his legs fall open, immodest and uncaring. “You violated me, Alpha. I should be dead  
for how I’ll never get you off my skin.”

Harry runs his hand down Louis’ sides to distinguish the spot where their bodies are united with  
the pads of his thumbs. He bites his lip in concentration when he begins to massage the damp, taut  
muscle of the Omega he’s claimed. His hands felt every twitch as a result of his actions and roared  
with victory over silencing the wayward Omega.

“An Omega is brave. An Omega is loyal.” Harry whispered the words of the old and forgotten  
law against Louis’ lips, craving the taste that rests out of his reach. “They are creatures of divinity  
and raw, untainted beauty gifted to us by only the most merciful of the gods.”

Louis listened to it being recited and something within him settled, like they did decades ago when  
Alphas would say it to their mates as comfort late at night. The meaning has disintegrated and  
those that cared enough to mean what they said were rapidly shrivelling in number. Louis lives  
with Omegas and none of them has ever had someone to whisper to them late at night.  
He wants to return the gesture and thinks with effort back to ancient plaque that used to be hoisted  
over their front door. When he speaks in the light accented tone he’s always had, Harry’s  
expression begins to morph into something remotely less hooded.

“Alphas are our warriors, those that will protect and possess.” Louis has to arch his neck, thus  
making room for the man looming over him to attach his lips to a steady pulse. Harry frames  
Louis’ face and tries in no small part to have his kiss from the Omega that thinks him worthy to  
hear these words. “Their duty is to the one they choose and the one that chooses them.”

* * * * *

Harry has been locking Louis in his private chamber for three days. He wanted to desperately to  
win the Omega’s affections now that he saw the true heart behind such a perfect creature, but did  
not know how. Outside the scheduled three meals Louis got, a cup of freshly brewed coffee with  
foam in the shape of various flowers would come to him exactly an hour before Harry returned  
from his daily errands.

Louis never gave the Alpha the time of day after his heat. He ignored anything Harry sat and  
saved the coffee to throw at him if Harry tried to tempt him into mating. The Alpha was much  
stronger than Louis, broader at his shoulders and his frame was nearly rigid with the bulging  
muscle that caused his upper body to hunch forward minutely. He had a head of deep chocolate  
curls that ended at his shoulders and Louis might have come to appreciate had they not been a  
feature of the man who sought to imprison him.

“You came to my meeting a week ago for a purpose, Louis. I want to hear it.” Harry was sitting  
on the ground while Louis occupied his larger than life leather chair. He has Louis’ ankles  
encircled by his closed fists and is slowly tugging the Omega closer to him but Louis is smarter  
than letting himself be persuaded.

The reminder of his resolution freshens Louis’ determination. He had lost any hope that an Alpha  
in power can be interested in anything but the pleasures of his body, and although it still may be  
true now Louis is not going to give up.

“The Omegas.” Louis speaks and Harry is frowning at the odd subject choice. “They’re starving  
outside the city’s borders, Harry.”

“Where outside the city are these Omegas?”

“I’m not telling you that so you can find them and drag my friends into a city they won’t survive.”  
Louis glares at the man in front of him that’s inching closer.  
Harry sighs, unimpressed as he leans back to be propped up on his palms. “What would your  
appeal be for these refugees, Louis?”

“Food, water. A safe place to go where Alphas won’t think we’re free game.”  
“Omega, settle down.” Harry clasps the tops of Louis’ chronically frozen feet, rubbing the soft  
skin that fits all day into socks. “If these others are so unsafe then they must come into the city  
where a mate will care for them.”

“They don’t want to be mated, Harry. They just want to feel secure in their own homes.”  
Harry raises an eyebrow at his companion, and his expression is infuriating in its callous manner  
of mockery. “You would ask me to guard runaway Omegas from the men that fought with me?”  
“Your followers would be cruel mates to these gentle Omegas. They don’t deserve that fate.”  
Louis pleads, dropping to the floor so he can be at eye-level with Harry. He sees no softening in  
the Alpha’s expression when Louis tries to be as earnest as he truly is. “Please, Harry. We can’t  
keep living like this, in constant fear.”

“You will not be living in any kind of fear.” Harry moves away when Louis makes to grab his  
arm, getting to his feet before gathering up the boy below him. “My mate will be the safest and  
proudest Omega this city has ever seen.”  
“I pity your mate.” Louis is dropped onto the mattress where he grabs the first sheet he can reach,  
pulling it around him.

Harry growls, unforgiving and threatening, where he stands above Louis at his bedside. The only  
thing that can cause him to grow more livid than when he is blatantly denied something so easily  
attained, is when he realises that maybe it isn’t as simple as he previously thought. “I have a Beta  
cooking just for you and most of the food is returned. Why is that, Omega?”  
“Don’t change the subject.” Louis wakes up and follows Harry into the bathroom, his tightly  
clenched sheet guarding what chastity he maintains. He jumps back when the retaliation he gets is  
violent and involves Harry forcing him into a crevice between two walls, his expression hardened  
with rage.

The Alpha’s face is inches from Louis when he roars aggravatedly at the defiant other, slamming  
his palm into the tiled wall beside Louis’ head. “I do as I please, Omega. Don’t ever begin to think  
you have command of me!”

Louis knew when speaking would get him nowhere and when the Alpha was less frustrated he  
was difficult to communicate with so pure anger must turn the beast into something entirely  
unreceptive. He swallows a flicker of fear with the lump in his throat but his widened eyes don’t  
cease as bravely, and Louis watches Harry’s eyes dart between his own and his lips. It’s a  
blinding moment when the Alpha’s mouth crashes down on his skin, failing to reach Louis’ lips  
because he turns away quickly.

The denial makes Harry into a seething sight that made weaker souls quiver like the man’s anger  
alone can end their beating hearts. Harry growls and his closed fist bleeds from colliding with the  
wall once more, cracking the tile with his might, before entirely withdrawing from Louis’ space.  
“Out, Omega. Now.”

That night when Louis is pretending to be asleep in his spot on the bed, he watches Harry’s  
bleeding knuckles dirty the threads in question. He almost reaches over to graze the split skin but  
thinks better of it when Harry seems to note every slight movement he makes.

* * * * *

“Will I ever be allowed to go outside?” Louis was, more often than not, forced to sit with Harry  
when the Alpha worked. Days ago a study was unlocked so Louis might have some means to  
entertain himself but the price for such a privilege was that the Omega seat himself in Harry’s  
proximity late at night when the latter dealt with matters he didn’t fathom.

Harry snorted a mediocre laugh and shuffled some parchment paper around. “Go on and humour  
me, Omega.”

“I have been locked in here for days, Harry.” Louis pleads, sitting perched on the same desk that  
Harry utilised. He chose to be a nuisance if all he would be is a paperweight.  
“You are well fed. You have a bed. There is nothing you should want for.”  
“I want the sun on my skin. You haven’t even listened to anything I’ve said regarding why I came  
here at all.”

The Alpha paused his signature and sat back, frustratingly shirtless as he was always trying to  
tempt an immovable Omega like Louis, with something like sinister intent floating in the abyss of  
his gaze. His smirk was as notorious as his name on a deal that sealed the fate of territories far  
beyond, and Louis learned to ignore how it made him shiver to have those dark eyes trained on  
him. A finely chiselled jaw and Spartan physique would never compensate for inhumanity.

“My men are searching for your Omegas as we speak.” Harry watched Louis’ reaction intently as  
he spoke, barely hearing his own voice atop the Omega’s thundering heartbeat. “When we find  
them, they will be brought into the city where Alphas may claim them.”

Louis’ world turned over on itself as he felt dread seep into his system. He had the motivation to  
lunge at Harry and do all in his power to make the Alpha bleed, but it would accomplish nothing.  
Charlotte’s face came to the forefront of his mind and he felt everything melt away, except the fear  
he had over losing a sister to monsters.

“Please don’t. Harry, they’re so young-”

“Bargain with me, Omega.” Harry set his pen down, holding his hands open in feigned surrender.  
A wolf looked worse in sheep’s clothing. “Offer me something that will make me change my  
orders.”

“What will you change them to?” Louis blinked away the tears his vision swam in, and fisted the  
front of his shirt.

“Make an offer.”

Louis hurried his thoughts along, feeling a burn at the back of his throat. He met Harry’s  
impassive gaze. “We can mate again.”

Harry rotated his jaw momentarily in thought before nodding to himself, resolved. “The Omegas  
will still be brought into the city but I will choose their suitors.”

Somehow, Louis only felt worse about that. He thought harder and with the memory of their  
youngest Omega in mind. “You can have a kiss.”

This seemed to get Harry’s attention and he straightened his back, the mask of political negotiation  
hiding his usual look of damnation. “They can remain where they are. Food and water will be  
supplied but no protection.”

Leaving the Omegas open to many who know where they are now that they will have their basic  
resources makes for another nightmare Louis cannot allow. He rocks gently in his perch,  
scrambling for suggestions. It dawns on him painfully and like a bleeding horizon when he gages  
from Harry’s studious stare what he is edging towards.

“I’ll bond with you.” Louis offers the last of his dignity to this man, fighting disgust along with his  
words. “I will be your mate.”

Harry stands then and although Louis avoids his pinning attention, the Alpha frames Louis’ cheek  
and locks their gazes. He displays no smug joy or accomplished smirk. The Alpha brings his lips  
to Louis’, hovering over them without contact. “We will mate tonight after I return and I will have  
my kiss, as many as I desire. This time when I knot you there will be a mark on your throat to  
keep you at my side. In return, I give you my word that your Omegas will be safe and provided  
for. Also, you will come with me to the drawing room when I meet with my followers.”

* * * * *

Louis showered until his skin was pink and close to peeling with how steaming hot the water that  
ran over it was. He cried into the stream and hiccupped with all the emotions flooding his mind.  
The longing for something outside this room, the relief from accomplishing what he came for and  
grief at the price of it all. There would be no help for him, no escape.

The intrusion of his lonesome shower made Louis involuntarily scream, until the face of the other  
occupant was revealed as who Louis despised with all his heart. The irony of settling at the sight  
of someone familiar, no matter how vile, in this hostile territory, rings deafeningly true in Louis’  
heart. He shakes his head when Harry tries to pull him out of the water’s spray, and instead brings  
the Alpha under it with him. Harry’s clothing is instantly ruined but Louis forgets all that so he can  
look up at the man who will be his mate.

Harry seemed to sense some of his troubles and allowed Louis this brief, indescribable silence. He  
watched his Omega do many things to familiarise their bodies outside of anything sexual and it  
astounded him. Louis offered his neck for scenting at the same time that he picked his own weight  
up to wrap around Harry’s waist. He undid the tie restraining Harry’s hair and twisted his fingers  
into those curls, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Do you want a mate for the sake of having total possession of someone else?” Louis asks an  
unkind question while staring, unafraid, at Harry.

The Alpha would reject the inquisition fiercely enough to immediately take Louis to bed where  
the Omega can be silences more thoroughly, but his future mate deserved an answer. “We are  
looking to bring peace to this city and rebuild a society finer than the one that existed before. The  
people will not listen to an Alpha that is not bonded in moral matters.”

Louis should have expected such an answer in which he is at the disadvantage. Of course Harry  
will make this situation into something profitable for him in the outside world where Louis is kept  
from. “You’re using me.”

“Bonds have been made out of necessity many times in History, Louis.” Harry turns off the tap for  
Louis and takes the latter away with him into the bedroom, hiding them both in impenetrable  
shadows.

“Wait.” Louis was shaking with worry for his own self-preservation and put his hand on Harry’s  
chest when the Alpha appeared above him on the bed. “Wait, please.”

Harry paused his act of latching his lips onto Louis’ neck where he intended to later scar in the  
most devotional manner. He jerkily nodded, a guttural groan coming from him in a mixture of  
disapproval but patience.

Louis didn’t know how long he’d be allowed, so he took several deep breaths and try to settle the  
echoing thunder of the pulse thickening through his blood vessels. Dread subsided under the order  
of Harry’s mouth on his chest, slowly moving further South in a haze that Louis fought to  
comprehend. However much of a monster Harry is within, Louis won’t forfeit the opportunity to  
be emotionally present for his only Bonding.

Time seemed to move at a deep, crawling pace that threatened to seep under Louis’ skin and make  
his blood sizzle. Harry was not a creature meant to be gentle in any act of his, and though he tried  
to compensate for his carelessness in their only other mating during Louis’ heat, he failed  
miserably when his inner Alpha took the reins. Louis was no longer a stranger to the sacred  
pleasures of mating, and while he was perfectly innocent enough for several aches to blossom  
inside him when Harry’s knot locked in him, he could savour some of the less overwhelming  
sensations.

Harry chose the spot on Louis’ body that he continued returning to after moments away, following  
his instinct as this would be where he sinks his teeth. He secured the right side of Louis’ face to  
fasten him against the pain of blunt teeth puncturing flesh, and claimed the quaking boy hurriedly  
before a heinous motion was made to keep Louis from him.

* * * * *

“Louis?”

Hearing his name would have, at home, made him attentive to whoever was calling him. Each  
time it came from Harry’s lips now all Louis wanted to do was hide in the dark, damp corner he  
made his home so the Alpha will hopefully leave him be.

“Louis!”

An Alpha that is angered by external forces, only to be forced further into aggravation by a rude  
mate, will turn into a nightmare. Louis whimpers and cracks his malnourished joints from their  
stiff posture. He gets to his feet shakily and winces at the thud of his shackled ankle twist under  
his weight. Harry made sure there was a manageable dose of painkillers in his system to withstand  
the agony but a poorly healing bone is anguish unto itself. No drug could ever rectify a broken  
spirit.

Louis shuffles barefoot across the stoned floor to where Harry’s silhouette is outlined by dim  
lighting, waiting for the last minute to look up at those deranged emerald eyes. He remembers  
Harry’s accusations from the day that Louis refused to be content with their bond as soon as it was  
formed, and the mind of his Alpha shattered.

The dominants of their species were no less susceptible to being denied by their own mate and  
Harry turned cruel, destroying Louis’ nest and not allowing him to form another. He would take  
Louis when the Omega screamed to be left alone, and used unfair strength to silence any  
resistance. If Louis could, he might go back in time to give the sane side of Harry a chance.  
He reaches the Alpha and his waist is caught in a band of steel that’s only grown, like the rest of  
Harry, in ruthlessness. Louis feels the bruises form on his hips and ducks his head when Harry  
growls a deep, rumbling snarl of misery. There was a time when Louis was fooled into thinking  
that his mate was displaying vulnerability when he made this particular sound but he learned  
otherwise when a bloody handprint on his cheek remained there afterwards for hours.

Louis sucks his lip into his mouth to suppress a groan when Harry picks him up off the ground,  
much too accustomed to the stickiness between his thighs that was not allowed to be washed  
away. He stopped looking at his skin when the dripping seed became accompanied by growing  
streaks of crimson.

* * * * *

Waking with a start, Louis first registers the way his blood races through his veins in simmering  
disposition. He is breathing hard enough to make his lungs ache on the inhale but quiver fretfully  
upon releasing its captive air. Staring back at the darkness enveloping him as the night drew on,  
the Omega knows that there’s a hand he’s clutching like a vice but does not acknowledge it until  
his heart has slowed.

“Omega.” That voice makes Louis snap out of his recuperation to search for where the owner is,  
clasping the inked wrist with both his own hands to follow a fateful path.

Louis feels nothing but the fear from his terrifying slumber and the sweat running down his back  
when he reaches Harry’s shoulders after blind inspection. He launches himself at the Alpha before  
the latter can prepare himself for something so astonishing, sending them both sprawled across the  
mattress. Harry waits to later fathom why this is happening and instead relishes in the voluntary  
contact from his Omega, scooping Louis onto his lap and embracing him twice as fervently.  
“How horrific could a dream be to prompt this?” Harry says to himself, his eyes squeezed shut as  
he buries his face in Louis’ neck. He rubs the Omega’s back as the shivers dissipate so it’s just  
them in the silence of their post-Bonding bedroom.

His Alpha was wearing a shirt and Louis used it to his advantage; he fisted the fabric and used it  
as leverage when moving his hips. Earlier, he had been silent when Harry bonded him and asked  
for acceptance. Louis will repent for the misconduct by allowing the most unheard of gift; Harry  
must bond him twice so that he can wholeheartedly welcome their mated souls beyond merely the  
knotting of their bodies.

“Omega, what are you doing?” Harry held Louis’ bare hips, not entirely refusing the slow roll of  
his mate’s lower half over his crotch. To have it willingly with enthusiasm, the Alpha finds more  
pleasurable than any other experience.

Louis waited to be pushed away but he was not, and the eagerness was evident in his Alpha by  
the growing stiffness against him. He had a choice and Louis decided to keep Harry against him,  
winding his arms around the Alpha’s shoulders to anchor his weight. “I didn’t accept our bond.”  
“What?” Harry paused and forced Louis to a halt as well, kissing the Omega’s palm to apologise  
when he looked at the boy on him.

“I said nothing.” Louis bowed his head, ashamed. “When you asked for my consent and whether I  
was pleased to have you, I said nothing.”

“I remember.” Harry says bitterly. “Is that why you’re doing this?”

Louis moved his hands to his lap, avoiding Harry’s gaze even if the Alpha tried to capture his chin  
and redirect his view. “My nightmare was about you.”

“Was it?” Harry’s voice held a hint of something Louis could not place outside the promise of  
irritation. He dreaded Harry’s rage.

“You hated me for denying you.” Louis spoke softly, just realising the wetness of his cheeks. “I  
was chained to the wall and you were always angry even if I did nothing. You’d h-hit me or-”  
“Enough.” Harry shifted and it meant Louis climbing off his lap. The Alpha held no emotion in  
his voice when he spoke. “You forget that a dream is the conjuration of your own imagination. “I  
would not abuse you for rejecting my bond and you will not try to apologise for it this way again,  
Louis. The last thing I desire is your fear and pity.”

“Harry?” Louis felt his Alpha getting off the bed and scrambled towards the absent weight, scared  
of what this means. He does not want to give his nightmare a chance to become true. “Harry,  
wait.”

Louis misses the edge of the bed and falls, but his clumsiness is overridden by Harry capturing his  
middle. The Alpha mutters to himself as he cradles Louis to his chest and takes him along to the  
bathroom, keeping his fists closed when Louis tries to take his hand. Silence is a poor companion  
between them when Harry washes Louis and himself under the shower spray, guarding his  
Omega with an arm against the wall beside him.

His mate stood against him without needing a command and Harry would disgrace his conscience  
if he did not revel in the glide of his palm over Louis’ skin. He cleaned Louis’ body and hair with  
plain soap, growling when Louis tried to return the favour. The Omega grew still and silent  
against Harry’s chest, almost asleep, when the water grew icy and they had to move.

“Stay awake, Omega.” Harry whispered against the shell of Louis’ ear. He chuckles at his startled  
mate when he hoists the boy into his arms.

Louis is beautiful and Harry would be blind to deny it. The purest beauty radiated from Louis in a  
very unassuming manner; while Harry’s handled Omegas who seek his company for power this  
Omega’s feelings are as genuine as they come across. When Louis loathed Harry’s presence it  
was thrilling to witness and now his fear is so raw that it takes Harry’s breath away.

* * * * *

Two weeks crawled by them. Louis was forbidden to leave the sanctity of Harry’s – now their –  
chamber despite what the Alpha promised him. He’d spend his days reading or trying not to worry  
that each day his Alpha will return, his rationale tossed aside by fury, and turn into the figment  
Louis trembled at the memory of. It didn’t happen for fourteen days and Louis was each day twice  
as grateful as the day before.

Harry still did not touch Louis except to shower with the Omega and scent him freshly afterwards,  
remaining impassive even when his mate curled up on his lap while he worked in the study. Louis  
didn’t notice the circular accumulation of clothing belonging to Harry on his half of the bed until  
after it was pointed out. The Alpha was smug about Louis’ nest and enjoyed the sight of it  
whenever he returned to see Louis just as comfortable napping in it as any other day.

When the suspense grew too great and Harry questioned Louis on whether he was aware that he  
was nesting, the Omega was taken aback. He glanced at the bed in study before running his  
fingers over the gathered cloth. Afterwards, he surprised Harry by asking if he would be allowed  
to keep it. His mate could not answer for he was angered that Louis still lived by the remembrance  
of his infernal nightmare. He walked out of their chamber and did not return until nightfall the next  
day.

Louis had not eaten in his absence and for a whole day allowed himself to starve. Harry was  
appalled to find laden food trays still in their place when he returned, and immediately  
reprimanded the Omega for such carelessness. Louis ate because Harry fed him and did not speak  
at all before he went to sleep. What was going to destroy Harry was slowly ruining Louis’ instead.  
After that, Harry waited every morning for Louis to wake up before he left for the city’s ordeals.  
He saw no trouble on the horizon for another week, until the Alpha got word that a part of the  
city’s hall where their quarters were had been invaded by rebels. Those citizens who fought  
against Harry’s new laws and rule entirely had killed many of his followers getting to their  
chambers and some of his men’s mates were slaughtered, their pups taken. Harry was in a panic  
when he went to Louis immediately and left the city to drown in its uproar.

Their room had been torn open and their possessions were destroyed; the furniture was shattered  
and Harry’s study was ransacked. He found Louis in the only place that mattered to the Omega  
even if the nest was in shreds. After ordering his men out of the room with a thunderous roar,  
Harry sat on the floor and inspected Louis’ condition. However he remained hidden, Louis had  
done it well enough to remain with few injuries. His cheek was blue and his shoulders had deep  
gashes, his clothing torn but his body was not touched in the way that would make Harry burn the  
city down.

“Hush, my Omega. You’re safe now.” Harry did little to subdue Louis’ hiccupping sobs. He felt  
the pulse through their bond and its pain was excruciating enough to knock the wind out of him.  
Louis hid his fear well but was powerless after the destruction.

Louis being well enough to recover flawlessly gave Harry a sense of relief like nothing else ever  
could. To imagine Louis at the mercy of rebels was to experience death each time Harry did. His  
Omega was the one he came home to and slept beside at night; Harry does not think doing those  
things without Louis would be done do without agony.

He made the new location of their private homes a secret amongst his closest circle of followers  
while working to recover what was lost to them all. Culprits were found within hours and Harry  
would not be there for their public punishment because he wanted to be with Louis. His Omega  
has not stopped shaking since he was found and would not sleep for fear of reliving the horrific  
experience. Harry heard his men found their children and brought them to new homes without  
mates to care for them anymore. He approved of the worst penalty and planted a spy amidst their  
workings to find all of them.

The latter took much of his time even if he handled most matters in his room with Louis and  
banned anyone from entering. Any visitor was to meet him at the door if it was an emergency  
because Louis did not need foreign scents around him while he got better. Three days it took to  
successfully train and task a face that the rebels would not suspect, during which Harry was in his  
study carrying out the worst details of the plan. He did it so Louis could be safe again and in his  
frenzy forgot that the Omega needed him more to be physically present.

Louis was the strongest Omega Harry has ever seen, but even the strongest can waver after  
trauma. Living in isolation kept them from violence when Louis was with the other Omegas and  
they haven’t been subjected to such horrors because some Betas handled the less approved  
transactions with outsiders. Louis was sheltered until he became their voice and even then, was  
not made to survive extreme petrification.

Each time he closed his eyes he saw the weapon that bludgeoned him to a state where he can  
never wear shirts while his skin knitted back together. A roll of his shoulders meant flashing back  
to when he squeezed into a hidden crevice to hide, and the flexing of his broken wrist made him  
shriek. He ate because Harry would only find him for company during that time to make sure he  
did, and at every moment Louis wished he had to right to point out that he wanted Harry to stay  
for more than that.

After three days however, Harry found him. Louis was flipping through a book without seeing  
any of the words when he felt arms slip around him from behind. He wiggles to accommodate  
Harry at his back, and pulls his weight up onto the Alpha’s lap. The scent of familiarity and  
security that engulfs him is reassuring in its warmth.

“I have you, my Omega.” Harry brings his lips to Louis’ pulse. “There’s nothing to be afraid of  
anymore.”

It was to prompt Louis’ voice after days of going without hearing it. “I know.”  
Harry nuzzled his Omega where the flesh was not sewing back into form. “Not like last time,  
Louis. Nobody is going to ever touch you again.”

“It’s okay.” Louis soothed the slowly rising discontent of his Alpha by brushing the man’s  
forearm with his knuckles. “Last time you didn’t promise me but this time you did.”  
“What?”

Louis rests his head on Harry’s shoulder, eyes closed peacefully. “It’s fine because you didn’t  
swear I’d be safe from anything before like you did now.”

Harry stared at his drowsy mate, shocked. “Omega, you must know I cared enough to want you  
safe even then.”

“Oh.” Louis yawn, stretching his aching limbs out once before bringing them back into a tight ball  
formation. He slept with Harry as his sole means of support, unaware of the havoc he wreaked  
through the Alpha’s thoughts.

Harry doesn’t sleep that night because he mentally combs through all the conversations he’s had  
with Louis. He wants to deny what Louis pointed out but he cannot because his Omega is  
accurate in his recollections. Harry never told Louis out loud what any mate has to hear when they  
come to realise their new home has been chosen for them.

* * * * *

Louis’ heat struck out of the blue and after he tried for long to suppress or hide it to the best of his  
ability. He felt its budding symptoms following the full recovery of his mind and body, which  
signalled his subconscious willingness to proceed emotionally. Harry was asleep when the first  
signs of slick was generated and dampened his thighs before he could even awaken from a restless  
slumber.

The initial wave of heat crashed over him, left him gasping and clawing at the sheets where he lay  
on his front, whimpering into the pillow. He wanted to sleep and not allow this to happen; Louis  
didn’t want Harry to take him when the Alpha would not touch him without being forced by  
necessity. Sleep eluded him and soon Harry began to stir with a grumble, rolling heavily onto his  
back but turning his head to take in Louis’ worked up state.

“Come ‘ere, my Omega.” Harry held out his hand, his voice gentle as he waited for Louis to react.  
“I have you. It’s okay.”

Louis shook his head and shifted to the side, away from Harry when the overwhelming urge to  
grind against the sheets crept up his spine. His slick had made his skin glisten and seeped into the  
sheets beneath him.

Harry chuckled and moved to cloak Louis’ body with his own, carefully nudging his Omega to  
rest. He kissed Louis’ shoulders and up to their bond mark. “Easy, my Omega.”

It was effortless to allow Harry access to his body after such slight comfort. Louis wanted to let his  
heat take over, cloud his senses so his Alpha can have him in every way while it was ridden to  
exhaustion. The haze did not clear during his first heat when Harry took Louis for his own, but  
this time the tragic fierceness ebbed as Harry’s lips dragged across Louis’ hot skin lower and  
lower. He tasted his Omega for the first time to truly savour the boy and the tingling sensation that  
shook their bond each time he pleasured his mate.

Louis was scared and it showed easily the first time they mated but he knows his Alpha now, and  
is fully aware of his mate being the one who put a mark on his neck for an eternity. His Omega  
was delightfully cooperative by rolling his hips to Harry’s rhythm and moaning in wild  
abandonment when he orgasmed numerous times from Harry’s tongue or knot. The Alpha had  
Louis on his back, staring into the spellbinding blue of his lover’s eyes as he thrust slow and deep  
to watch each twitch in Louis’ face as he responded to the careful pace. Louis held Harry’s biceps  
with uncertain fingers, nails digging in deep when he finally let go of all his reservations.

Harry spoke to Louis as he moved; whispering in the Omega’s ear or letting his lips skim over his  
nipples while he said soft, sweet words made Louis shudder. He enjoyed when Louis demanded  
to be treated less carefully and for their rhythm to pick up. Harry would test the waters by  
thrusting especially hard then a few times to gage Louis’ blissed expression, chuckling as he  
grazed Louis’ lips with his own.

He earned his kiss without bargain on the second night. Louis parted his lips and their kiss was  
instant when Harry’s mouth crashed over his. It was the burst of determination that caused a stutter  
in Harry’s hips before he moved faster, ruthless in his wild nature while he rendered Louis’ climax  
before his own. Louis screamed and Harry’s tongue delved into his mouth, groaning from his own  
exuberance as he claimed what else he has been without. Pausing, Harry mouthed haphazardly at  
Louis’ throat where their bond mark stood.

“Be mine willingly, my Louis. Let me be your Alpha now and forever.” He begged, beside  
himself with the privilege of having Louis open to him. “Accept my Bond, my Omega. Accept  
me.”

Louis licks his lips and whines, flexing his fingers where they’re grasping Harry’s shoulders. He  
jerkily grinded against his Alpha desperately to re-initiate the gyration of their bodies. The words  
are not unheard however and he brings Harry’s lips down to his. His eyes meet Harry’s over a  
nearly absent distance and gasps with a catch in his throat at Harry’s unrelenting dark focus. His  
Alpha is biting his lip, concentrating on Louis beneath him.

“I accept.” Louis breathes, wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist and weighing him down and  
against him. He hears Harry’s guttural sound from the depths of his torso and whines to  
complement it. “I want you as my Alpha. I want you as my mate.”

Harry’s inner Alpha howled, a reverberating sound of pride and victory. He brings his lips to  
Louis’ ear and thanks him in the oldest language this city carried, and existed in the prisons for  
generations after it died above ground. The Alpha felt their bond flare exquisitely in their chests  
and purred at the scent of their mating coming to be for the first time. He knotted Louis after  
allowing the experience to intoxicate him and solidified their wedded souls with another bite.  
“You are my Queen now.” Harry told Louis when the latter’s heat was not a sheet of obstructive  
fog. He was between Louis’ thighs again after departing from the space to sleep, conducting the  
obscene by holding his Bonded mate’s legs open to dip his tongue against the quivering muscle  
that released Louis’ slick.

Louis shivered from the drag of Harry’s tongue. His Alpha was to make this a habit, and there  
was no doubt. After showers or days apart Harry would find the time to crawl into his personal  
space and scent him where he is most sensitive. “You aren’t a King yet.”

Harry purred the way he does just for Louis, and leans in to nuzzle the crevice of his mate’s thigh.  
He smiled at the tightening of a muscle against his cheek as Louis fought his urge to squirm.  
“Down here I believe I am.”


	2. chapter two

Louis got to see the sky yesterday. It was the finest sight anyone below the sun got to behold after  
weeks of withdrawal. The hues were the faintest, transcendent components of blue laden with  
puffy white streaks. Harry had taken him out on the communal balcony for his lunch rather than  
sitting in the sanctity of their enclosed private chambers once more. He had a cumbersome time  
getting Louis into his chair to eat rather than straddling the railing and lying back, dazed by  
marvel.

His Alpha has been trying relentlessly to change their rooms into what it was before the invasion  
that almost cost him his mate. Louis sat in the middle of their bed while directing him to alter the  
positions of the furniture or change the curtain rods over a single window that is sealed from the  
outside. They’re high up now in one of the newest buildings in the city, a true monument of its  
progressing society. The Shephard Building is the most secure establishment in the district after  
the last tragedy, and Harry was taking no chances regarding their company anymore.  
“Omega.” Harry held out his hand while scribbling busily on parchment. He rarely went for long  
these days without some physical contact with Louis.

The boy woke from his spot on the carpet between book shelves and his shirt – previously  
claimed from Harry’s closet – fell once more down to his thighs. It was supported only by one  
shoulder, draped over his body rather being worn by it. “Yes?”

Harry took Louis onto his lap with an arm around the Omega’s waist, folding the submissive’s  
frail limbs so the owner fits against him. He grants Louis a minute to find his comfortable position  
before restricting him again. “The Beta I employed to prepare your meals tells me you’ve been  
eating much more than usual.”

“Isn’t that what you wanted from me?” Louis traced his fingertip over the tick of a strained muscle  
in Harry’s neck.

The Alpha caught Louis’ hand and held in firmly in his non-dominant own. He wrote with his  
arms no less entangled around his Omega, his beating heart thumping against Louis’  
shoulderblade. “Why might it be that you are eating as much, little one?”

Louis pouted although it was hidden from his mate. “I want to grow heavier so you can’t throw  
me over your shoulder whenever you feel like.”

A hoarse chuckle falls from his Alpha’s lips. “You are pregnant, little one.”

“What?”

Louis entertained the prospect of him being with child late at night or in the formidably early hours  
when nausea overcame his senses. He spends three hours a day kneeling in front of the toilet  
because of that symptom. Despite all the factual evidence staring back at him in the form of dizzy  
spells, increased hunger and countless temptations toward naps at any hour, Louis stared at his flat  
belly without an inch of motivation towards being pregnant.

“Aye.” Harry pushed his chair away from the desk and stood, keeping Louis secured in the cradle  
of his arms. “I question whether you were aware and waiting for me to point it out, or truly  
ignorant.”

“I didn’t-” Louis looks at his reflection when Harry sets him down in front of the full-length  
mirror, in awe of the faintest traces of added weight. His cheeks were fuller, his ribcage was no  
longer visible against pasty and frail skin, the bags beneath his eyes were reminiscent rather than  
current and when Harry placed a hand over his front there was an evident pudge. “I’m pregnant.”  
The Alpha at his back was mildly amused by Louis’ flabbergasted state. He lifted the Omega’s  
shirt and set his chin awkwardly on Louis’ head, taking Louis’ hand to rest over his belly button.  
“You have been carrying my pup for long enough that I have noticed the change in your scent.”  
“Why didn’t you say something sooner?” Louis whimpered when Harry pressed the heel of his  
palm into the lowest point between his hipbones. He arches into his Alpha’s touch for no other  
reason that it’s the only reflexive response he has.

Harry released a low chuckle. “If I had the restraint I might not have told you even now.”

* * * * *

Louis has recently been allowed to accompany Harry to the drawing room in which there was a  
ceiling that looked out directly at the misty clouds. This was only done when none of the Alpha’s  
followers were meeting with him or Harry had nowhere to be that day; tedious paperwork and  
preparations to save a crumbling infrastructure were not the ideal entertainment but Louis would  
not dare complain.

Today is such a blessed day, and Louis gets to sit where he pleases in his mate’s study with  
minimal lighting – the fireplace and a single lamp on Harry’s desk being the only direct sources.  
He looked up to find that the steel shutters had been sealed shut over the glass ceiling so he could  
not see the sky and while he was aware of the devilish smugness lacing Harry’s smirk, he did not  
utter a word.

After three hours of browsing the books on Harry’s shelves not for the first time and growing  
irritable with the lack of an occupation, Louis found himself in possession of something  
unsavoury. They were the scripted finances and organised plan for what Harry hoped to do with  
the King’s City. It was dated three years ago – well before they knew one another – and horrified  
Louis.

Monies from the assassinated ruler’s vault were to be wasted on recruiting Alphas for a security  
force they would not need. Walls were going to be extended, punishments for mediocre crimes  
made heinous and the underground prisoners who were Harry’s companions had their names on a  
governing body. The putrid outlines made Louis cringe. What man would put monsters in charge  
of controlling the wellbeing of a city’s population?

“Don’t bother with those.” Harry spoke gruffly from his desk, frowning at whatever he was  
reading. “I never planned to enforce them.”

“Then why do you have them?” Louis asked in disbelief. He clutched the extensive paper in his  
fists, re-reading their untidy scrawl.

Harry paused his work to sit back with his fingers steepled under his chin. His gaze was scathing.  
“Because men are not so easily fooled as their enemies choose to imagine. I was not going to take  
a deplorable society and make it worse.”

Louis couldn’t help but frown a little. “This city was fine, Harry. Everyone lived in peace.”  
“You are young, Louis. The matters which concerned you and your fellow Omegas were hardly  
issues at all.” Harry laces his hands together and leans forward, brows furrowed in concentration.  
“How old is the oldest among you?”

Louis barely had to think. “Twenty-three.”

A sickeningly disconcerting smirk came onto Harry’s features. “The former King’s City had a  
total of sixteen Omegas when I got out of the underground cells. Seven were of age and taken into  
a breeding programme under the King’s order. They were impregnated by Alphas who  
volunteered and each birth produced multiple pups, so as to bring their numbers up. That scheme  
only succeeded in making thirty additional Omegas, of which few survived to be part of your  
company.”

Louis had not known this, of course. Not in ways of figures and statistics, nor was he aware of the  
King’s heinous strategy to raise their population numbers. He is not truly surprised by the depth of  
Harry’s research and is unexpectedly grateful, albeit humiliated by his own ignorance, for his  
mate’s awareness.

Whereas had they been in any relationship other than a Bond, Louis would not have paid any  
mind to Harry’s story. Being mated to the Alpha made him keen on the ability to tell the truth from  
lies, using the warm, tingling pulse between their chests as an indicator of such truths. It is not in a  
dominant’s nature to disillusion their mate and provide any sense of falsehood.  
“Come here, little one.” Harry sat back in his knightly leather desk chair and made himself open to  
his sweet mate.

He watches Louis abandon the product of his curiosity and round the corner of his table to climb  
onto the Alpha’s lap. Harry knows better than to dictate which position is most comfortable for his  
Omega, so he waits for Louis to settle down before winding his arms securely around the  
submissive. Louis nuzzled the crook of Harry’s shoulder, as it is one of the areas where the  
Alpha’s scent is most concentrated.

“It’s not your fault you didn’t know about the King’s miserable plans for the future of this city.”  
Harry pressed his lips to Louis’ cheek, clasping the back of the Omega’s neck with calloused  
fingers. “None but his closest allies would have ever known had he not been stopped.”  
Louis sighed shakily, nodding his reassurance. Being oblivious to a tragedy that was so close to  
home is crippling to one’s self-esteem. He prided himself in keeping his fellow Omegas safe by  
knowing all the threats facing them, but so many have suffered before Harry’s revolution that  
went unnoticed. Other citizens saw Harry as a disastrous new commander of their world, and  
Louis was one of them months ago, but learning that the Alpha had ultimately planned to better  
what was a hidden catastrophe stunned the Omega.

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” Louis opened his eyes after realising he’d let them slip shut. “So  
many others have no idea you had their best interests at heart.”

Harry felt Louis getting worked up and without consciously doing so his inner Alpha emitted a  
soothing purr. “They would not believe a man who overthrew their beloved King so abruptly. The  
time for them to figure it out will be soon enough.”

* * * * *

Louis has been asleep for twelve hours and Harry was very careful not to disturb him until the  
Omega showed signs of stirring on his own. He’d done nothing to trigger the boy’s sudden need  
for him but he was not one to deny his lover anything. When Louis whined pitifully out of want  
and arched his back when his Alpha crawled over him, Harry silenced him with a forceful kiss.  
Harry was not about to grant Louis enough access for him to wriggle and resist him at all. Louis  
clawed at the sheets, his mouth agape in a frozen scream, and Harry reached for his free wrists to  
pin them down before pistoning his hips at an aggressive pace to bring his Omega to heel. Louis’  
insides clenched and ached around Harry’s invasive length, pushing back against the dominant  
demandingly. He’d tempted Harry into curling a fist around his throat and squeezing his waist in a  
crushing restriction, slapping the Omega’s behind when he jolted.

To assert his dominance over the squirmy Omega, Harry arranged them on their sides and made  
sure each surging thrust was angled to render the loudest pleas for relief from Louis. The boy’s  
sweet whimpers and mewls were smothered by Harry’s lips, and spreading his thighs only led to  
the Alpha hooking one of them over his hips to nearly obscene exposure. Louis feels vulnerable in  
this position, at the mercy of listening skin slapping skin and breathing raggedly into Harry’s bicep  
as he was pounded into a state of oblivion.

Harry nudged Louis’ neck into an arch and sank his teeth into the mating scar, growling fiercely at  
the Omega’s subdued sigh. He shifted his arm to wrap around Louis’ middle and thrusted as deep  
as he could, letting his knot pop to bind their flushed, panting bodies.

Louis sighs contentedly when Harry licks over the bond mark that he stealthily recarved. He was  
already falling asleep again, unaffected by the moisture between his thighs and Harry plastered to  
his back. The Alpha’s hand rested on his belly where a baby bump was developing.  
“Are you comfortable, little Omega?” Harry fitted his arm under Louis’ pillow and nibbled  
distractedly on the boy’s freckled skin. “How is my pup?”

Louis nods tiredly and mumbles a simple complaint when his dominant’s teeth scrape his healing  
scar. “We’re both fine. Sleepy.”

“As expected.” The Alpha kisses Louis’ temple, mindlessly caressing the developing bump  
housing their child. “Rest, Omega. Let your Alpha hold you.”

* * * * *

Louis wasn’t allowed to lay on the floor despite his enthusiasm towards the plush carpet before  
Harry’s intimidating oak desk. His Alpha predicted Louis’ intentions and kept him close with an  
arm around the Omega’s hips; he warns the boy to not move while he sets out enough blankets  
and pillows on the carpet. The Omega is pregnant and cannot lie on the harsh ground any longer,  
no matter how desperately he wants to gaze at the sky through the glass ceiling.

Harry watches Louis curl into a perfect fit amongst the plush mess on the rug and retires to his  
workstation before the day expires with the only accomplishment being his act of staring at his  
mate. He pays close attention to the fluttering sensations of tranquillity and ease that travel through  
their bond, chest swelling with pride that his mate and pup are subsequently pleased. At some  
point Louis falls asleep after watching the clouds and Harry’s not had as anguished a strain as a  
result of trying not to crawl in beside the Omega.

Food arrives at a midday hour and Harry growls at the guard bringing it in, warning the lesser  
dominant to not enter where his mate is. He retrieves the tray of plated food and comes to wake  
Louis up, practicing a trick he’s previously mastered. Louis reacts to anything grazing his belly  
now that he’s carrying Harry’s pup and the instant the Alpha’s fingers dance across his abdomen  
the Omega stirs.

“Food, Omega.” Harry keeps Louis from turning away, offering his mate a hand to stand. “We  
have to keep you and my pup healthy.”

Louis doesn’t resist after hearing that – he never awakens from a slumber not famished as of late.  
He sits up with a muted yawn but does not expect Harry to get in behind him, and makes a  
curious sound at the Alpha doing so. Harry has Louis between his legs, being the least invasive of  
this temporary nest as possible, and sets the tray on his lap for the Omega to eat from.

The finest preferences of his mate for any meal cannot be adhered to on their own. Louis wanted  
fried potato chips and marshmallows to accompany every meal prepared for him, and Harry was  
not one to deny his Omega’s outrageous requests. He asked the Beta chef to have both prepared  
for Louis’ three meals and after learning that marshmallows could not be purchased from any  
market in the city, he had the cook make them from ingredients that could be bought.  
“Are you full?” Harry brushes Louis’ fringe into a neat sweeping appearance and presses his lips  
to the submissive’s cheek. “Do you want something more?”

Louis licks the mayonnaise off his thumb. “No thank you, I’m full.”

Harry slips his arm around Louis’ slender middle and under the boy’s sweater to caress the baby  
bump underneath. “Are you going back to sleep?”

“I don’t feel tired anymore.” Louis threads his fingers through Harry’s on his belly, wiggling  
restlessly until he’s fitted against the dominant’s chest. “Maybe I can read some of your books  
again.”

“I have a finer suggestion.”

Louis’ Alpha brings him out of his favourable current nest to his desk by the sealed windows. He  
sits his pregnant mate on his lap and grumbles approvingly when all Louis does is get more  
comfortable in a warm cradle. Harry has learned to work around Louis while paying the Omega  
enough mind to be wary of his movements; Louis is one to be very still when the occasion calls  
for it and he knows not to be an obstruction to Harry’s work.

Harry spends little over two hours with the documents before him, not putting his signature on  
anything without skimming it thrice. He thinks Louis had fallen asleep on him at least twice since  
the Omega came to sit with him, but each time discovered the submissive merely looking over his  
shoulder at the furnishings of the room. When he was caught, Louis would glance at his mate out  
of the corner of his eye and blush.

“Are you bored, Omega?” Harry straightens his back a little when he leans forward over an  
industrially sized book volume.

Louis shakes his head where his face is tucked into Harry’s neck; he has developed the tendency  
to nibble on the skin where his Alpha’s scent is most prominent and does so at any opportune  
moment.

Harry barely winces when Louis’ teeth latch onto his throbbing jugular like he did the first time.  
Louis’ hot little breaths graze his flushed skin, and the Omega makes a low whimper of content  
when he gets to darken the crimson mark that he left behind last night. It’s an act that he occupies  
his mind with while they fall asleep, and Harry stopped despising the tendency entirely weeks  
ago.

“Harry?” Louis says after much silence. He’s had something burdening his subconscious for a  
while and wanted to bring it up when Harry would be most receptive. “I was thinking, would it be  
okay for me to see Lottie?”

“Your sister?” Harry is frowning at something that displeases him on a document. It’s hardly a  
shock when he rips the sheet apart and tosses it onto the floor.  
Louis nods timidly. “We haven’t seen each other in months.”

“She and the rest of the Omegas are beyond the city’s borders.” Harry says gruffly. Defeat  
became bitterly imminent. “Would it be responsible of me as your Alpha to put you and our pup in  
a less secure environment?”

“No.” Louis hurries to argue his point. “But-”

“I’m glad you agree, little one.” Harry condescends, and kisses Louis’ cheek fleetingly. “End of  
discussion.”

“Why can’t she come here?” Louis does not think this disagreement is over.  
Harry takes a moment to sit back and scrutinise his mate’s suggestion. “This building is the home  
of my followers and their families, not to mention my own. Letting an unprivileged, unfamiliar  
Omega onto this property will violate their trust.”

Louis does not like what Harry’s justification is implying. “She’s my sister, Harry. She does not  
pose a threat to anyone.”

“You are her brother that went off to plead their case, and mated the new leader of this city soon  
after.”

A deep frown overtakes Louis’ features. “Are you saying she’s dangerous because we mated?”  
“I have dealt with every kind of person, Omega.” Harry grasps Louis’ thighs when the submissive  
becomes squirmy and irritable. “People can turn bitter over the simplest of displeasures.”  
“She’s my sister, Harry. My mating is not going to upset her.” Louis disputes. The thought of his  
little sister harbouring any amount of discerning hatred for him because of his Bond is  
unfathomable.

“Aye, perhaps.” Harry clears his throat and pulls Louis against him, willingly as the Omega may  
or may not be. “I will think about your request.”  
Louis sighs at the second conclusion of their dispute, and almost wishes he didn’t instinctually find  
the greatest comfort in his Alpha’s presence so he could walk away. “Thank you.”

* * * * *

Harry’s been holed up in his office for three consecutive days with the plans brought to him from  
one of his followers regarding the development of their infrastructure. The revolution of the  
Underground prisoners is well in their past and it is time to work on appeasing their citizens.  
Unrest could not be afforded when there were bound to be outsiders who seek Harry’s position of  
power; he had to unite the common folk to eliminate any liabilities.

There was no initial plan to allow Louis any stress by designating to the Omega a task assisting  
Harry in his preparations. His mate was fairly persuasive and landed himself a job working with  
the construction of more gender-independent schools that the late King did not endorse.  
“I have given you what you asked of me.” Harry was privy to knots and other forms of restraints  
but never has he considered one that was forged by his delectably persistent mate. He fell limply  
against the mattress with his arms tied above his head and barely sustained his panting chest.  
“Would you mind untying me now, little one?”

Louis had bound Harry’s wrists with rope while his Alpha slept so he got to wake up under  
Louis’ command. It was amusing for the entire duration of the Omega’s argument to allot him a  
duty in this new world’s government, because Louis is especially skilled in knots and Harry was  
indulging his mate. He’d be a disgrace of an Alpha if he could not escape any restraints.  
“What if I untie you and you take it back?” Louis chews on his lip and unknowingly framed his  
very visible pregnant belly.

Harry could see through the abundance of sheets Louis had draped around himself; the Omega  
was bare at every inch of his frame beneath it all. “You have my word.”  
“Wait.” Louis adjusted his perch on Harry’s lower abdomen, eyes innocent and one-minded to  
obtain his goal. “Will you pay me?”

“What if I do?” Harry cleared his throat. “What will you do with the money?”  
“Save it.” Louis answered simply, and in honesty. It was less effortless to hide his blush even by  
turning away. “I used to have a brown fur pouch my grandmother had gifted me, with all my  
money as a child. It would be nice to have that again.”

Harry’s patience had withered to make way for admiration. There are many traits in Louis he  
adores more than one can imagine just because of how primitive and pure it was in the boy’s  
heart. He often wishes to see what their connection might have been in another world without so  
much violence.

“I will pay you.” Harry relented. He was smug about the gasp he rendered from his mate upon  
freeing himself of the rope without aid. Louis made to move off his lap but Harry disallowed it;  
the Alpha placed a hand over Louis’ baby bump and the other at his back to draw him nearer  
again. “I cannot promise you a fur purse.”

“That’s um- That’s okay.” Louis stammered with shame colouring his cheeks even though Harry  
chuckled in no amount of mockery.

The dominant male pressed his face against Louis’ throat to absorb as much of the sweetest scent  
into his senses as possible. He glided his palm over Louis’ thigh to the crook of his knee so he  
may use that grip to pull Louis against him. “Why are you still afraid of me?”  
Louis shivered when Harry drew the covers off him, hiding in the Alpha’s chest where he won’t  
face the consequences of such an act. “I’m not.”

“Hmm.” Harry purred the way he used to when he first came across this volatile creature and had  
to subdue him. The sound wavered at the first hints of Louis’ slick permeated the air; it was no  
true surprise because Louis is especially susceptible to Harry’s seduction with his present  
condition. “I think I agree.”

Louis doesn’t expect gentility from the Alpha who was raised without it but he ought to have  
remembered that Harry is honoured by the responsibility to protect their unborn pup. He whimpers  
unappreciatively at being flipped over onto his belly but silences himself soon when Harry  
arranges a pillow beneath his belly. Harry spends a good few minutes worshipping the arch of  
Louis’ spine with kisses while teasing the expulsion of slick with two fingers.

His Omega’s arousal is tangible in the air and intertwines with Harry’s excitement seconds after.  
Harry would spend hours just preparing Louis for an onslaught of pleasure with his fingers before  
allowing the boy any release, but he’s quite riled up himself and in need of his mate’s warmth. He  
bends Louis’ knee and nudges it further up the mattress enough to create a comfortable angle  
before blanketing Louis’ body with his own.

“You always smell so sweet when you’re on the edge.” Harry revels in the new-born twist of  
Louis’ pregnant scent. His Omega wasn’t half as helpless anymore and twice as lethal with the  
most powerful Alpha’s dedication.

Louis mewled at Harry’s rough entry of his body. He had sweaty, flushed skin and nothing racing  
through his mind except the Alpha taking him and who fathered his pup. Harry thrusted once to  
carve his way into Louis’ heated depths, distracting his Omega from the aching stretch with a trail  
of kisses to his mating mark. It’s what forged their union and made them one being in a universe  
of diversity; Harry is proud of his claim on Louis but also of the Omega’s hold on him.

Harry petted Louis’ sides in an effort to soothe his raging sensations. The Omega’s fingers curled  
into the sheets to anchor himself, barely suppressing a cry when Harry began moving. His agility  
is precise and athletic in the way Harry pushes into him a little deeper each time with an aim that  
grazed Louis’ most hidden sensitivity. Louis stopped loathing the Alpha’s hands on him a long  
time ago and has since come to crave the ideal handling that Harry seemed to just know.  
“Omega.” Harry breathed raggedly against Louis’ throat, his sharp canines exposed to the frail  
skin as he growled in poor restraint. “I would like a kiss.”

Louis wanted that too. He moaned and squirmed in the tight restriction until Harry let up. The  
Alpha was not keen on pulling out but he was quick to re-enter Louis’ irresistible confines after  
his mate turned onto his back. Louis’ breath hitched at a sudden pummel to his insides on account  
of Harry’s impatience.

Harry’s tongue delved into his mouth at the same time that he brought Louis’ knee to his hip, his  
chest rumbling frightfully as he picked up the pace of his thrusts. The sounds which were emitted  
from Harry’s chest were deep, guttural indications of his muddled thoughts. Louis didn’t notice his  
hands were braced over the skin above his dominant’s heart until Harry lowered himself so their  
bodies were aligned, pressed together.

Their kiss turned into something breathless and desperate as Harry’s teeth tugged on Louis’  
bottom lip and prompted him to be more forward. Louis dug his nails into the muscular exterior of  
his Alpha, grounding himself so Harry’s hips slamming into his won’t have him nudged up the  
mattress inch by inch. He clenched around Harry’s girth when the pressure made his muscles  
tighten and spasm, the friction on his own ignored length too great but too abysmal. Louis screams  
when he orgasms and Harry pulls back to witness the way mindboggling pleasure rattled his  
Omega to the core.

The Alpha has had enough prior sexual partners to be utterly confident when he declares that  
Louis is regal in his beauty. His Omega had radiant features and the gentlest manner, both of  
which triumphed even in moments when he was beside himself. Louis would toss his head back  
during his orgasms and his spine always arched in a sinful curve so Harry’s arms could slip  
beneath him, drawing their bodies that much closer.

It is a losing battle to keep his own climax at bay when Harry has his mate’s deliciously tight body  
restricting hellishly around him. Harry inhales shakily at Louis’ throat and sinks into the  
submissive with a groan of audible relief.

“I must say you have awarded me the finest of all my mornings.” Harry is smirking when he props  
as much of his weight as he can onto his elbows.  
Louis is blushing of wild embarrassment when he turns away from his dominant’s blistering gaze.  
“I- It was not intentional.”

“Oh I am aware.” Harry manoeuvres them onto their sides with minimal discomfort on Louis’  
part. “Are you happy about attaining your objective?”

Louis could lie in his response but he didn’t. “I am. Thank you for not…for not denying me.”  
All the Alpha does is hum pleasantly into Louis’ ear in a dissipating drawl. “If I sleep again will I  
wake to more restraints?”

“Not today.” Louis quips, settling into his home under Harry’s chin and against the Alpha’s chest.  
It’s where he felt safest for having their pup above himself and could listen to the eclectic thunder  
of Harry’s rabbiting heart.

* * * * *

Harry mentioned none of his plans to have Louis’ sister meet with him. He prepared a room  
within their secured property but far enough away from their private compound that it did not  
jeopardise any of his Followers. Charlotte was reluctant even after Harry’s second letter to her so  
he sent reinforcements with the third, and soon had the unfamiliar Omega in his city once more.  
“Why do I have to walk behind you?” Louis is glaring with no small amount of playfulness. He  
was not about to condescend himself by agreeing to stand a step after Harry.

The towering dominant had humour flicker through the dark green of his eyes. He opened his  
mouth to explain, only to have Louis continue with a minuscule rant.

“I’m not entirely incompetent you know.” Louis pointed out liberally, hands on his hips in an  
effort to mask the misery of his aching back. “If this is some kind of twisted Alpha superiority  
complex then I won’t stand for it.”

“Omega.” Harry was surprisingly calm when he captured Louis’ chin with his forefinger, forcing  
the boy to look up at him. “I am meant to protect you. How can I do that if I cannot see any threats  
to your safety first?”

“Oh.” Louis sucks his bottom lip between his teeth, heat rising to his cheeks in shame. “Sorry.”  
Harry purrs comfortingly while he runs his hands down Louis’ curvaceous form, shoulder to hip.  
“I do hope you never stop being this vivacious.”

Louis thought his Alpha had merely decided to stretch his legs by walking to a study further away  
from their nest – it unnerved him how disconcerting it was to stray from that haven now. He  
remained a step behind Harry but ahead of the guards trailing after them. They cross a bridge built  
on pure suspension and no means of support via pillars or steel cables, which is encased by  
bulletproof tinted glass. Louis despises the infinite dip in height below their feet and  
absentmindedly reaches out to grip Harry’s hand.

He walks into the study which is adjacent to a private library unsuspectingly, until he sees and  
scents his sibling with keen pregnant senses. Harry tries not to feel abandoned when his Omega  
rushes across the room to embrace Charlotte, deciding to leave them to their own company with a  
strict reminder that only an hour will be granted.

Louis doesn’t care about the time constraints and he doesn’t remember ever letting go of his sister  
throughout the allotted sixty minutes. They waste no time with silence as Louis reassures Charlotte  
of his health and security, before the latter updates him on the happenings of their Omega village  
outside the city. They’ve been aided in constructing safer, more reliable homes by Harry’s men  
and finally have a dependable food source.

The rumours and otherwise truthful news that travels in the wind dictates the positive effects of  
Harry’s reign. Despite their immeasurable doubts and fears, Louis’ Alpha has managed to  
establish informal schools to be later improved, homes for submissive members in society whose  
safety was uncertain and negotiated with foreign leaders for revenue in refining their  
infrastructure. Louis hasn’t had an opportunity to find any of this out for himself but now  
experiences an estranged wave of affection for the man with whom he shared his bed every night.  
Charlotte didn’t want to return to the city just yet unlike some of her friends from their little  
community, comforting her brother when he expressed vivid concern for parting with her. She  
hugs Louis one last time with the promise to write now that this path of communication has been  
opened up, before Harry re-enters with three Betas who take Charlotte away.

* * * * *

Louis thought he could keep to himself on the plush sofa whilst under the cover of his favourite  
travel blanket; travel implied any ventures outside their bedroom but that was also never to far  
enough destinations. He had already taken a nap and read enough volumes from Harry’s  
collection to make his head hurt, so Louis had nothing more to do besides watch his Alpha work.  
Harry sat slightly hunched forward at his antique desk, scribbling across parchment papers and  
initialling at the base of handwritten letters.

After an hour of perplexing silence, Harry could no longer pretend like he was not aware of  
Louis’ eyes on him. He raised his head from his current work and smirked knowingly at his mate.  
“Might you have something to say, Omega?”

“Maybe.” Louis sat up, shoved the blanket off his legs but made no move towards Harry without  
instruction.

Harry pushed his chair back from being slotted under his desk and patted his knee in a subtle  
beckoning of his Omega. Louis comes to him with graceful footing, leaving his dishevelled shirt  
and sweatpants for after he’s curled up on his Alpha’s lap. He’s accustomed to every movement  
and position he can arrange himself into when fitted against Harry’s torso this way.

“Thank you.” Louis is fisting the front of Harry’s improperly buttoned shirt and hiding his face in  
the Alpha’s neck juncture. “For letting me see my sister yesterday.”

Harry’s never earned gratitude from someone he cared for enough, and this coming from Louis  
makes his inner Alpha feel a stunning shade of ease. He slips his arm on Louis’ midsection further  
down so his palm rests over the boy’s pregnant bump in a territorial display. “It pleased you. That  
is all I hoped for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> end of another amazing fanifc written by SS98


End file.
